


More Than 3 Beers

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: When boys go out, sometimes they drink and when that happens sometimes drunk confessions come out of their mouth.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	More Than 3 Beers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraudingManaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/gifts).



> A/N:I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me. I also am not the Proclaimers and so I do not own the song or lyrics (I’m Gonna Be) 500 miles.   
> **At this moment in time this piece of work has no beta and all mistakes are my own.**  
> This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of the Rare for Love Fest 2020. This was written as a gift for MaraudingManaged. She chose the pairing and the prompt 500 miles - the proclaimers: drunken confessions, failed grand gestures of love. #LF2020 #TeamEros

_ If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be _

_ I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you _

* * *

James Sirius Potter was exactly the kind of man you would think he was. He was funny, he pulled pranks, especially on his brother and sister. He was also the oldest of 3 and so he felt he had learned a lot in the 18 years he had been alive. He saw himself as a man and Mom or Dad could tell him what to do anymore. 

After graduating from Hogwarts last year he moved with Freddy into the flat above uncle Ron and Uncle George's shop. Fred ended up sharing with James that Uncle George used to live there when he left Hogwarts with his twin Uncle Fred, but he moved out once Aunt Angelina and him started dating. Uncle George then turned it into his now office, but figured it was now time that Fred had a place to live. So here he was moving in with him. 

It was a Friday night and with all Friday nights thus far, the boys found themselves inviting Teddy along to join them. They made their way down the stairs in the shop, and snuck out. Diagon Alley was really busy for a Friday night, they noted, but James managed to find a sea at the bar of the three of them. 

After all three drinks were ordered and James brought them back to the table he finally took a look at Teddy. He noticed his hair was not the typical turquoise color he normally wore but a very bright shade of purple. 

“Teddy..what's with the hair?” James asked, pointing to the mop on his head.

“Oh you know, I broke up with Victore, So I wanted something a little different.” He replied.

“What? Shit no! I had no idea you guys broke up. But then again I don’t talk to the other cousins enough to know these things anymore.” James replied to the news, taking a big gulp of his drink. 

“This calls for more drinks.That makes us three stags now. ” Fred said getting up to go grab them another round of beers even though they barely finished the first round .

At this revelation, James was not sure how to respond. So the conversation moved on and the night went on. 

After a while it was time for all three to go home and instead of going their separate ways, James told Teddy that he was too pissed to go anywhere but their flat. So he and Fred dragged him home. Fred left the living room to go shower and took to his room for the night, he had work the next day. This left Teddy and James in the living room. 

“Here Ted, I got you some blankets. The couch will be comfy enough for you tonight. I need to head to bed myself but if you need anything i'm in there.” He said, pointing to his door. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll be in there soon.” Teddy said. This threw James for a minute, that he chalked it up to the beer, he thought Ted must have drank more than he realized. Ted was known to do some really stupid things while drunk. 

A little while later as James was turning out his bedroom light and about to fall asleep his bedroom door opened to a half naked Teddy standing in his doorway. 

“Ted?” James yawed. “You okay? What's going on?” 

“You know, you are kinda cute. It's true…. Your hair is that nice shade of chocolate and I love your green eyes. They look like Harrys. I don’t like him like I like you though. You are different. You look like your mom. I don’t like her like that either. I like you.” 

James eyes went wide and he couldn’t believe what Teddy was saying, he partially hoped that maybe Ted felt a certain way about him, but he wasn’t sure....so he played it off “What! Ted, what are you talking about? How much did you drink man?” James asked him. 

“No, silly, I didn't drink this. I like you James. You are cute. I wanna kiss you.” At this revelation he touched James nose with his finger tip and then fell face first into the bed and passed out. 

“Bloody Hell Ted.” James sighed and covered him with the covers. He figured the only way he would get any sleep now was to just leave him there and so he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes:   
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
